Legend Of Zelda: The End Is A New Begining
by Remedy's Melody 109
Summary: what happens when link dies? how will the people deal with it as well as another distress of an enemy? Read and Find out. this also pretty much combines skyward sword too, with twilight princess.


**(own nothing, maybe one or two characters That aren't in the Zelda series if you go back and check yourself; feel free to do so. also this was a remake of the same story as the one on my previous account on here. I have some original ideas on the sister website "Fiction " my name on there is "DragonLover99" check them out if you want to.)**

* * *

**_Midna's P.O.V_**

_It was raining…hard. I was… afraid….That I was… going to lose a friend. I didn't know what to do. But I wasn't ready to let Ganondof win! That was a fact! But by time I had gotten to him…..he was being dragged to the royal castle. So….. I followed in secret._

_As I made my way through the castle and down to a place in there, that I didn't recognize, but I was still following them. I was trying to see where he was taking Link. But from the looks of things, I knew I needed help. And fast!_

_Then finally, it hit me! I was in the dungeon! I remembered this because, from the very beginning of our quest, I had met Link in one of those cells when he was a wolf. *wow the dungeon is a lot different than last time* thinking to herself._

_But, when I kept on following them, it seemed that he wasn't putting him in one of the cells here. What seemed like forever was only the start of things getting even worse! An extremely large stoned room with a giant wooden wheel. The one thing that scared me the most was the fact that I thought, no! I knew he was going to do something to him when these tiny little robots with little blue electric static connecting and keeping his hands and shoulders together, were done putting Link on that thing! But….. I still couldn't do anything to help him get off and out of there._

_Just then…. I heard him say something to Link but couldn't make out what he said and is now saying. Ganondof had one of them little robots to get this remote like thing…Ganondof pressed it. Link started screaming! I was extremely worried! When he let up on the remote thing, Link started spitting up blood!His wound was bleeding pretty badly too! I didn't understand, Why would he tease him like that unless he wanted him to suffer? the only way I could see Link suffering is by the people he cares about, getting hurt or killed...but…I hearing what Ganondof had planned from the beginning...(sigh). Attacking Link, because he's his enemy, I would understand. But those children...and their families...'If Link does die this day then I shall be the one to protect his people! now That's a Promise!'_

_By time he left, Gornondof ordered several of those robots to keep watch of him. And he left. I tried my best to sneak across the room to see how I was gonna get him out of there, and by my luck I was sneaky enough. I was able to get into his shadow._

_(NORMAL P.O.V.)_

_Midna tried to whisper as low as she could, to Link. She asked him what was their plan to get out of there. "So? How are going to get past these pest?" Midna didn't look at Link when she spoke; she kept an out in case he came back. Neither did Link look up when he spoke. "There is no plan…" Midna was so shocked at him that she nearly shouted what she said next. "WHAT?! What do you mean 'there's no plan'? What about the kids Link?! They look up to you so much! They- "."Midna….." Link spoke in a low husky voice. "...I need you to do something for me,...ok?" Midna stopped rambling when he interrupted her. She honestly didn't care at the time. "Ok. What is it?" Midna spoke kind of sorely. Still, Link has not yet looked up. " I need you to go find and tell Zelda what has happened thus far...". "Okay.." just as she was just about to take off to do as she was asked.."Midna...?" She turned around to see what he was saying. "Tell them I'm sorry...please?" "Link..? Are you-" "Just please?..." interrupting her once again. He continued to speak._

_"I just want them to know that it was none of their faults, but mine alone. Tell them I'm sorry that their so called 'Hero' couldn't save them worth his own life...that all it took was one blow from an old enemy that I've defeated countless of times as a mere child!'" By now...his tears were streaking down his beaten face. " I'm so sorry to the chief of my village, Prince Ralis and everyone else that I could not keep my word to protect them like I had promised! They all have the right to be mad at me...I don't blame them."_

_Midna could have sworn he was shaking. Midna could tell that he was very upset with himself for giving up so quickly, with what all he's done to get this far. Even she, doesn't believe that he's giving up so fast._

_"Tell Colin and Llia and all the other children, that in spirit, I will always look after them no matter what. Don't ever give up like I did. I'm proud and grateful for everyone's help over the years. I thank Llia's father for letting come and live with all of you. I appreciate it. I really do. He let a complete stranger let loose around their children; someone they didn't know who was good nor evil. They trusted me so much...I promised them all; from castle town all the over to the snowy cliffs where Yeto and Yeta live. I will always owe it to them for helping me with the things I needed at the time; with or without their knowledge of doing so."_

_He seemed to be finished at the time. Midna waited a few more seconds just to make sure he was done._

_"Midna...take the sword and shield to Zelda. Tell her I'm sorry as well..."_

* * *

"That's the message he wanted me to give to you all. Believe me...he did everything in his power to escape from his clutches and come back to you all, I really am sorry."

* * *

**End Of Chapter One**

**Well I hope you liked it so far. trust me there is more to come. R&R plz! Criticism is welcomed with open arms!**


End file.
